Lluvia & Crisantemos
by X-SweetNicotine-X
Summary: Colección de momentos de Grecia&Japón. Aclaro: no todos son Giripan. Tercer Momento: Intervención Francesa; Como es que Arthur no se da cuenta que Kiku solo tiene ojos para el griego? Y Heracles que espera? Que Kiku llegue corriendo a sus brazos así como así! Oh mon Dieu! Es hora de intervenir! GiriFran & UkJap, algo de FrUk & Griripan.
1. I La Doncella de la Nieve

**Lluvia & Crisantemos**

_**A Hetalia fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Resumen: **_Colección de momentos de Grecia&Japón. Aclaro: no todos son Giripan. Primer Momento:_ La doncella de la nieve._; Heracles decide visitar de improvisto a Kiku, pero el clima le da algunas dificultades. Una joven lo encuentra durmiendo frente a la casa del japonés. ¿Dónde está Kiku?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi

_**Historias, tanto cortas como largas, de mi pareja favorita y de algunas parejas que se me antojaron de pronto, (por eso aclaro que no todas son Giripan) y que no están relacionadas entre sí, a menos que este indicado. Las estoy subiendo con motivo de mi cumpleaños número veinte, que fue el pasado tres de agosto, ese día me dije a mi misma, 'Si tanto quieres leer un Giripan, escríbelo tú!' En fin, espero que disfruten la lectura.**_

_**xoxox**_

_**Primer Momento: **__La doncella de la nieve._

Heracles tenía más de dos semanas sin ver a Kiku, así que sin más, se levanto de la columna donde había estado tomando una siesta, se colocó correctamente su chaqueta, tomo en sus brazos a los dos pequeños gatitos blancos que habían estado durmiendo en su regazo y tomo el próximo vuelo a Japón. Así sin más.

Al llegar a Tokio y ver la nieve cayendo sin parar del cielo, se dio cuenta de que en su prisa había olvidado consultar el reporte meteorológico, así que mientras las demás personas que llenaban las calles de la capital nipona llevaban cómodos abrigos de piel y bufandas coloridas, él solo llevaba su delgada chaqueta marrón.

Resignado, el griego metió al par de gatitos dentro de su chaqueta y estos se acomodaron rápidamente contra su pecho buscando calor. Caminó hasta la casa de Kiku y aunque varias personas se le quedaban viendo raro, a él no le importo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la casa del japonés, temblaba de arriba a abajo, su nariz y sus manos estaban heladas y sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojizo. Llamo a la puerta una vez y espero. Llamo por segunda vez y espero. Al tercer llamado decidió que había sido estúpido de su parte no llamar a Japón para confirmar si estaría en casa.

"Meaw…" los gatitos seguían temblando.

"Tranquilos pequeños, Kiku-san estará aquí pronto…" El griego se sentó en el suelo, recargándose contra el portón de la casa del oriental. El frio comenzaba a adormecerlo…

Una joven lo encontró durmiendo, varias horas después.

"あなたは大丈夫ですか？" (1) La muchacha lo sacudió ligeramente del hombro.

Heracles abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista estaba algo borrosa, pero pudo distinguir la delicada silueta una joven vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco con detalles plateados, de piel extremadamente pálida, largos cabellos negros, y cuando ella se inclino a su altura pudo distinguir unos ojos increíblemente azules. La joven acaricio con sumo cuidado una de las mejillas de Heracles, quien sintió una extraña calidez, que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pues era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

"サー？" (2) Lo llamo con aquella voz de seda, el griego solo atino a observarla desorientado unos momentos antes de responder.

"私は待っている菊さん..." (3) La joven sonrió divertida por la rara pronunciación del moreno, pero antes que le pudiera decir algo más, el joven frente a ella cayó desmayado sobre la nieve.

…

Kiku Honda prácticamente corría de vuelta a casa, le habían llamado en medio de una junta con sus superiores, después de disculparse mil y un veces por su inapropiado tono de dot.0*, había salido rápidamente al pasillo a contestar, pero al otro lado de la línea solo se escucho un suave murmullo antes de cortar, el japonés miro extrañado el aparato y los colores se le bajaron de inmediato cuando reviso el registro y vio el numero de su propia casa como remitente.

El pequeño japonés, corría graciosamente entre las calles atascadas de nieve intentando no perder sus zori y apretando con su mano derecha la bufanda blanca que llevaba contra su nariz y su boca, mientras que en la mano izquierda llevaba bien sujeto su móvil. Tenía un raro presentimiento.

Dio vuelta en la esquina antes de su casa, y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar el portón ligeramente abierto. Se acerco jadeando por el esfuerzo anterior, en momentos como este echaba de menos a su fiel katana, decidido, termino de abrir el dichoso portal, y su pulso se acelero pues había luces encendidas en la cocina y en la habitación principal.

'_Vamos Kiku, no es nada, de seguro es alguno de los vecinos que vino a buscarme…aunque no entrarían a mi habitación…' _Cruzo el jardín con pasos dudosos. '_Tal vez Italia-san está de visita… aunque él no tiene llaves…' _Con manos temblorosas deslizó la puerta principal y entro lo mas sigilosamente que pudo.

Se deshizo con rapidez de sus sandalias al entrar, metió su móvil entre la tela de su obi, y tanteo en la obscuridad cerca del armario de la entrada, hasta que dio con la empuñadura de su katana, la sostuvo cerca, listo para desenvainarla, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Decidió que un ataque sorpresivo sería la mejor estrategia, así que en vez de entrar calmadamente a la cocina, abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que paso a continuación no estaba planeado, en cuando puso un pie dentro de la estancia, la pequeña nación resbalo y termino tirada boca arriba contemplando el techo.

"Ahh, duele. Pero que…?" El piso se sentía más frio de lo normal, como pudo se levanto y al observar a su alrededor descubrió el motivo de su caída: el piso estaba totalmente cubierto por escarcha.

Era como si hubiera dejado una de las ventanas abiertas, algo imposible porque el mismo las aseguraba antes de salir a cualquier lado, el sonido de la tetera hirviendo lo saco de sus deducciones.

"Té?" Se acerco a comprobar, y efectivamente, había té de jazmín preparándose e incluso había un par de tazas sobre una bandeja listas para servirse. "Quien habrá hecho todo esto? Me estarán esperando…?" Dejo su katana junto a la puerta y se apresuro a apagar la estufa.

"Meaaaaw… meaw…"

"Uh?"

Olvidando por completo el té, se dirigió, esta vez con pasos decididos a su habitación. Solo conocía a alguien que solía llevar a sus gatos con él a todos lados, suspiro con alivio cuando descubrió quien estaba en su casa y una bella sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, tenía muchas ganas de ver al griego.

"Heracles-san!" Abrió la puerta aun sonriendo. "Yo lamento…" Su sonrisa se borro al instante, la habitación, al igual que la cocina estaba totalmente llena de escarcha, los muebles parecían haber sido espolvoreados con azúcar glasé, y en una esquina del cuarto, acostado en su futón, yacía inconsciente el griego, cubierto hasta el cuello con un montón de mantas, y sobre él, estaban dos pequeños gatitos blancos moviéndose inquietos, intentando despertar a su dueño.

"Por Dios! Heracles-san!" Se acerco rápidamente hasta el, los mini gatitos asustados corrieron a esconderse por ahí. "Heracles-san!" Temblando aparto la mantas y se recostó sobre su pecho, buscando sus latidos, para su fortuna, y aunque sentía su propio corazón latiéndole con fuerza, pudo distinguir el corazón de Heracles, latiendo tan clamado y sereno como el griego mismo. Aliviado se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo contrario, intentando normalizar su respiración.

"Ki…kiku?" Heracles comenzó a despertar, cuando notó una calidez y un perfume conocido muy cerca de él.

"Heracles!" El pequeño asiático, que de la emoción había pasado del 'san', se abrazo al cuello del más alto, quien aunque notablemente sorprendido, no dudo en corresponder al gesto.

Kiku se sonrojó notablemente al darse cuenta de sus actos e intento apartarse, pero los fuertes brazos del moreno se lo impidieron.

"No te muevas, me gusta estar así contigo…" El rostro de Japón adquirió un rojo escandaloso, pero no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba.

"He-Heracles-san! E-espero que piense hacerse re-responsable de esto…" Hablo totalmente nervioso.

"Si aceptar responsabilidades significa que podre quedarme una rato mas así con Japón, lo hare…" Respondió tan tranquilo como siempre.

El pequeño país, simplemente sonrió y se dejo abrazar por el europeo.

…

"Dice que no recuerda como llegó hasta mi cuarto?"

"No… lo último que recuerdo fue haberme recargado en el portal a esperar…" Respondió sinceramente, mientras cerraba el zipper de la chamarra de pluma de ganso azul marino, que recién le había entregado el japonés. "Ah, muchas gracias Kiku-san, así ya no tendremos tanto frio…"Comento mientras resguardaba al par de gatitos dentro del enorme gorro de la chamarra.

"De nada…" Respondió sonriendo. "Me acompaña al jardín? Tengo que quitar la nieve de la entrada."

"Claro" El griego, al salir, se abrazo a sí mismo reconfortado por el calor de la prenda.

Kiku pensó que el griego, siendo como era, simplemente se iba a recostar a tomar una siesta, mientras el terminaba sus labores, cuál fue su sorpresa, en cuando se aproximo a la entrada de la casa, el moreno le arrebato la pala de las manos, y como buen caballero se puso el mismo a quitar la nieve. El asiático agradeció el gesto con un lindo sonrojo, y se puso a quitar la nieve juntada en las macetas.

Llevaban ya un rato trabajando en silencio, cuando en griego súbitamente dejo caer la pala.

"Ocurre algo Heracles-san?"

"Japón, encontré algo entre la nieve…"

El más alto se agacho a recoger algo, Kiku se acerco para ver, y se sorprendió al ver un hermoso dije de una piedra preciosa con forma de lagrima. Heracles observaba la gema con mucho interés, pero Kiku estaba seguro de haberla visto en algún otro lado.

"Heracles-san, espere aquí por favor, no me tardo" Y dicho esto volvió a entrar a la casa. Luego de varios minutos el japonés volvió con un libro.

"Sabía que había visto esa joya en algún otro lado, mire esto Heracles-san…"

El libro que sostenía Japón era sobre leyendas japonesas, y la página que le señalaba tenía una ilustración de una mujer extremadamente hermosa, de piel pálida, cabello negro ébano, labios rojo carmín y unos bellísimos ojos azules, que llevaba al cuello el mismo collar que sostenía Heracles entre sus manos.

"Yukina…" Balbuceo incrédulo el moreno al reconocer a aquella mujer.

"Eh? Pensé que aun no sabía leer japonés…"

"…" La cara del griego había palidecido, y repentinamente se dejo caer sentado.

"Heracles-san? Se encuentra bien?"

Todo comenzó a obscurecerse, se sentía mareado, los recuerdos del día anterior se mezclaban con lo que veía ahora.

"Heracles-san?" Aquella voz de seda lo llamaba por su nombre, aquellos ojos azules lo miraban casi seductoramente.

"Lo siento, pero sigo esperando a Kiku-san…" Kiku se sonrojo al escucharlo, pero no alcanzo a decir nada porque griego se había desmayado.

"Heracles-san! Heracles-san! Que te ocurre?"

Como pudo, el pequeño país llevo al europeo hasta su cuarto, lo volvió a recostar sobre el futón, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo le logro quitar la gruesa chamarra, no sin antes sacar al par de gatitos, y luego lo volvió a arropar con algunas mantas.

"No puedo creer que se haya topado con la doncella de la nieve…" Se sentó junto al _**futón**_ a contemplar el rostro dormido del griego. "Debió de agradarle mucho, de lo contrario Heracles-san habría muerto congelado por ella…" Acerco una de sus manos hasta una de las mejillas del moreno y la acarició con mucha delicadeza. "Estoy feliz de que no te haya pasado nada malo…" Sonrió para el durmiente que se removió entre sueños. "Sera mejor que prepare algo de té para cuando despierte…"

…

(1)Anata wa daijōbudesu ka? = Se encuentra bien?

(2)Sā? = Señor?

(3)Watashi wa matte iru Kiku-san = Estoy esperando a Kiku-san

* dot.0: Una de mis canciones y videos favoritos de SuG.


	2. II Visitando a Japón

**Lluvia & Crisantemos**

_**A Hetalia fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Resumen: **_Colección de momentos de Grecia&Japón. Aclaro: no todos son Giripan. Segundo Momento:_ Visitando a Japón_; una tarde mientras ambos descansan, Kiku se pone a reflexionar sobre el significado de las continuas visitas del griego, ¿Hay alguna razón especial para visitarlo?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. Las marcas o lugares mencionados tampoco son de mi propiedad.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi

_**Gracias a **_**-Kirakisho-, maestro jedi & Neko D. Hikaru **_**por sus reviews ¡Un buen review siempre me anima!… y hablando de reviews, he decidido que a la primera persona que deje su comentario en cada capítulo, ¡Le daré un adelanto del siguiente! ¿Qué opinan? Así me siento alentada a actualizar y ustedes se hacen a la idea de que sigue…Ohh**_** Neko-san, lo de **_**Arthur tiene mucho sentido,**____**claro que puedes escribir tu historia! pero solo si me dejas leerla haha. **__**En fin los dejo con el fic…**_

_**xoxox**_

_**Segundo Momento: **__Visitando a Japón._

En una tarde de otoño, la nación japonesa, mejor conocida como Kiku Honda, despertaba lentamente de una tranquila siesta, aun somnoliento se arropó a sí mismo con la prenda que lo cubría, y fue entonces que un conocido perfume inundo por completo sus sentidos, su rostro adquirió un tenue sonrojo e inconscientemente dejo escapar un suspiro.

Heracles estaba de visita por tercera vez en la semana, al caer la tarde le había insistido para que dejara de lado los prematuros preparativos para la cena y lo había convencido de tomar una siesta juntos. El asiático había aceptado la propuesta totalmente avergonzado, torpemente busco una par de futones y algunas almohadas para improvisar un pequeño tendido.

La vergüenza del nipón aumentó cuando el griego le ofreció su chaqueta para cubrirse, Kiku le había entregado rápidamente a cambio su haori al europeo que aunque un tanto sorprendido, no dudo en aceptarlo, y ambos se recostaron a mitad de la estancia que daba hacia el jardín.

Dios, qué vergüenza le daba despertar así! Es decir, la presencia del otro lo reconfortaba enormemente, Heracles era un persona tranquila que nunca reaccionaba exageradamente, aunque era un fiel amante de los gatos se llevaba muy bien con Pochi-kun, como sabía mucho sobre arte y literatura sus platicas siempre eran interesantes; lo único que realmente no entendía del griego era el porqué de sus visitas. No recordaba muy bien cuando habían comenzado, pero cada vez eran más frecuentes. Al principio el griego venia en calidad de 'turista' y Kiku lo había llevado a conocer los lugares más importantes de su país.

…

En una ocasión habían subido a la gran rueda de la fortuna de Yokohama, ese día el griego llevaba una docena de gatos con él y para no arriesgarlos los había dejado todos encargados antes de subir, el pobre joven de paquetería y guardarropa del parque no sabía qué hacer con todos ellos! Kiku se había disculpado miles de veces con él antes de salir del parque de diversiones.

Otro día habían ido a la Torre de Tokio a contemplar el atardecer y sorpresivamente Heracles también había podido ver a las famosas mariposas blancas* que la rodeaban y se habían quedado hasta el anochecer contemplando el delicado batir de aquellas diminutas alas blancas, Kiku estaba tan feliz de poder compartir con alguien aquel singular espectáculo, que había invitado al moreno a cenar ramen para celebrar.

Días después habían ido a Shibuya, donde el griego había insistido en entrar al 109 a buscar un regalo para Francis que celebraba su cumpleaños en esos días, aunque un avergonzado Kiku le había tratado de explicar en más de una ocasión mientras recorrían el lugar que en aquellas tiendas solo vendían ropa para mujeres, Heracles lo había hecho recorrer la mayoría del lugar buscando algo adecuado. Sin duda aquel apuesto hombre de ojos turquesa, piel tostada y cuerpo perfecto atraía la mirada de toda la clientela del lugar, las chicas se sonrojaban y cuchicheaban al verlos pasar.

No fue hasta cuando entraron a ROSEFANFAN que el europeo logro decidirse por una hermosa blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos, de cuello amplio que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, que tenía un par de listones a los lados para ajustar el largo, y que además tenía un bello decorado de rosas negras sobre el hombro izquierdo; y después de que les envolvieran cuidadosamente la bendita prenda salieron prácticamente corriendo del lugar, esta vez cortesía de Kiku, quien ya tenía la cara guinda de la vergüenza, afortunadamente solo habían llegado al sexto piso, porque si hubieran llegado al octavo, el japonés estaba seguro que Heracles habría querido entrar a GATTO ROSSO solo por el nombre.

De camino a casa, la pequeña nación japonesa había tenido la fantástica idea de pasar por Akihabara, donde Heracles había intentado llevarse a una hermosa chica que hacia cosplay con unas simpáticas ojeritas de neko frente a una tienda de manga, el nipón luego de mucho negociar con el griego, lo había convencido de dejarla en paz a cambio de regalarle su propio nekomimi y luego de disculparse mil veces con la pobre jovencita, por fin habían tomado el tren a casa.

…

El japonés rio ligeramente al recordar esas ocasiones, pues a pesar que el griego mantenía en todo momento una cara de póker sin lugar a dudas sabia como pasar el tiempo, luego, como algo extra, se había enterado de que la blusa de ROSEFANFAN había logrado su cometido, convirtiéndose en la favorita del francés. Kiku dejo escapar un segundo suspiro, también recordaba la vez que habían ido a Kioto a ver el Fushimi Inari.

…

Él ya salía esa mañana de su casa rumbo a la estación de trenes cuando el europeo lo había alcanzado, así que lo invito a acompañarlo. Ambos habían caminado lentamente contemplando los cientos de arcos rojos que delimitan el camino al santuario, luego el griego había permanecido en absoluto silencio a su lado mientras él realizaba sus oraciones, todo marchaba bien, pero de salida cuando se había acercado para tocar la campana del santuario, el japonés había tropezado con un pequeño desnivel y se torció el tobillo. Heracles que contemplaba de nuevo los arcos se acerco rápidamente a él, luego de evaluar con detenimiento el daño, sin más había obligado al más bajo a subirse en su espalda, quien sumamente apenado se había reusado al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía levantarse del suelo, no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar la propuesta. Recordaba perfectamente como la gente se les quedaba mirando al pasar, Japón iba todo sonrojado escondiendo su cara en el cuello del más alto, y Grecia iba tan calmado como siempre, lo cuido durante todo el recorrido en tren y al llegar a casa le había dado un pequeño masaje y le había vendado hábilmente el pie lastimado.

…

Sin duda disfrutaba de la constante compañía del otro, Heracles era muy atento y considerado, cuando el pequeño nipón necesitaba algo de los estantes mas altos, se acercaba rápidamente y lo alcanzaba para él, el griego sabía cuando a la salida de alguna reunión se encontraba incomodo en medio de una conversación con Alfred y Arthur, así que se acercaba lentamente a ellos, con simpleza jalaba al japonés y soltaba un descarado "ya nos vamos…", lo acompañaba a realizar sus compras semanales y de regreso cargaba la mayoría de las bolsas, también iban juntos a comprar la comida para sus mascotas, si bien Japón compraba una pequeña bolsa de kilo y medio de croquetas para Pochi, Grecia compraba siempre un enorme costal de veinticinco kilos para sus incontables mininos….

Y así hubiera seguido reflexionando toda la tarde de no ser porque fue abrazado repentinamente de la cintura, el asiático soltó un pequeño respingo antes de acurrucarse contra el pecho del contrario. Fuera cual fuera, esperaba que Heracles tuviera durante mucho tiempo un motivo para visitarlo.

…..

*Alguien sabe en que anime ha salido esto? Les regalo un momento si me lo dicen! owo


	3. III Intervención Francesa

**Lluvia & Crisantemos**

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. Las marcas o lugares mencionados tampoco son de mi propiedad.

_**Warning:**_ Contenido yaoi y algo OC.

_**Tercer Momento:** Intervención Francesa_; Como es que Arthur no se da cuenta que Kiku solo tiene ojos para el griego? Y Heracles que espera? Que Kiku llegue corriendo a sus brazos así como así?! _Oh mon Dieu__!_ Es hora de intervenir! FrUk & Griripan, algo de GiriFran & UkJap.

**-x-** Gracias a _**Neko D. Hikaru, NekoSan20196, MIKU D JURI **_& _**Erzebeth K** _por sus reviews del capítulo anterior. También agradezco su paciencia, Hetalia desapareció de mi lista de animes, pero ahora con su nueva temporada me volvió el amor por esta serie tan linda y divertida! Sobre la escena de la torre de Tokyo y las mariposas, pertenece a la película de _**Cowboy Bebop**_, esa donde un loco quiere matar a todo en Halloween. Se las recomiendo! En fin se supone que debía de subir mi actualización para _Bad Romance_, pero hoy me sentía con ganas de escribir algo cursi y...elegante(? Así que Francis fue lo primero que llegó a mi mente! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, en el semestre cuando me daban finanzas internacionales mi profe hablaba todas las clases del caso de Grecia y siempre había algo parecido a esto formándose dentro de mi cabeza!**-x-**

**x-x-x-x**

Esa mañana antes de salir de su casa, Francia había estado intentando llamar a su querido Angleterre, ya que últimamente tenía la costumbre de pasar por él para irse juntos a las reuniones; lo había llamado incluso a su móvil, pero el Inglés simplemente no lo atendió jamás, resignado decidió partir solo a la reunión en Alemania. Ahí Francis tuvo la primera señal de que algo le iba a salir mal ese día.

Y no era para menos, había perdido demasiado tiempo tratando de localizar a Arthur y luego de correr no muy elegantemente por las calles de Berlín, con equipaje de mano y el pequeño Pierre incluido, había llegado tardísimo a la reunión, por suerte cada país tenía su lugar reservado o quien sabe donde le hubiera tocado sentarse; pero no se salvo del sermón sobre puntualidad que les había dado Ludwig a él y a Heracles, únicos países que se habían retrasado y aunque la peor parte le toco al griego, ya que él era el expositor del día, el griego simplemente lo había ignorado olímpicamente. Segunda señal de que algo iba mal.

Luego de la charla con el Alemán, había podido llegar a su asiento solo para darse cuenta de que había algo, o más bien alguien, sentado entre él y su amado Inglés, Francis miró con notable curiosidad a Arthur, pero el Inglés le lanzó una mirada amenazante y ni siquiera se molesto en explicarse y siguió conversando en voz baja con el pequeño japonés, sobre algo que Francis no alcanzaba a escuchar, luego de soportar las burlas de Prusia – _Que paso Francis?! No me habías dicho que Arthur te había cambiado por Kiku! Kesesese!- _durante la siguiente madia hora, la reunión por fin había podido comenzar.

La mayoría de los países estaban sentados alrededor de aquella mesa, algunos como Alemania, Austria, Suiza y sorpresivamente España y el mayor de las Italias, estaban totalmente absortos en el discurso proclamado por Gracia; otros hacían su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en las palabras del griego a pesar de las distracciones a su alrededor, como era el caso de China, quien tenía que soportar, además las invitaciones para nada decentes de hacerse uno con Rusia terminando la reunión, las miradas acosadoras que les dirigía Corea cada tres segundos; algunos otros, medio ponían atención como Canadá que intentaba por todos los medios hacer que su hermano, que por cierto ya iba por su cuarta Big Mac, se pusiera más serio y atendiera la reunión; o como era el caso de Francia, que hacia su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la plática que NO podía escuchar de Japón e Inglaterra.

….

Heracles había comenzado un discurso que para ese entonces ya llevaba cerca de una hora con el mismo tono aburrido de siempre, o al menos eso le había parecido al francés al inicio, pero luego de observar como el griego ignoraba fríamente los comentarios de Sadiq, Francis supo con toda seguridad que algo iba terriblemente mal ese día, ya que nunca en todos su años como la bella Republica de Francia había presenciado algo como eso, por lo general en cuanto Turquía interrumpía al griego en alguna conferencia o comentaba algo despectivo, Heracles inmediatamente estallaba contra él, y eran tales los arranques de ira del griego que a veces terminaban en verdaderas peleas, que solo Alemania, Rusia o Egipto podían detener.

Tanto Sadiq como Grupta, miraban asombrados al griego, Francis decidió ponerle más atención, estaba seguro de que algo malo ocurriría en cualquier momento.

-_Y creo que de esta manera se podría minimizar el gasto público en…_ - El sonido de un puño estrellándose con demasiada fuerza contra la mesa de conferencia sobresalto a todo el mundo, incluso Alfred derramó un poco de su malteada por la brusca interrupción del discurso de Heracles.

_-YA BASTA! QUE PASA CONTIGO EL DIA DE HOY! ESTAS ACUTANDO COMO UN MALDITO GATO ASUSTADO!- _Sadiq había perdido la paciencia con la actitud o falta de actitud por parte del griego.

-_Sadiq… -_ Egipto intento hacerlo callar

-_NO TE METAS EN ESTO GRUPTA!- _El turco se volvió colérico contra él- _SU ACTITUD ESTUPIDA ME TIENE HARTO! –_ Se volvió bruscamente hacia el griego que miraba como ausente todo lo que sucedía- _Si tu madre Helena te viera ahora estaría más que decepcionada, te ves tan patético en tu papel de gato abandonado- _Una sonrisa burlona adorno sus labios- _Por eso Japón no quiere estar contigo… Eres tan patético!_

En ese momento sucedieron tantas cosas, al mismo tiempo que Heracles se lanzaba totalmente fuera de sí sobre Sadiq, Corea gritaba –_Pelea, pelea!-_ desde lejos, y tanto Iván como Ludwig se prepararon para intervenir. Francia miraba fascinado todo el caos que había en la sala de conferencias, a su lado Inglaterra abrazaba protectoramente a Kiku que parecía estar en alguna clase de shock emocional.

Ahora todo tenía mas sentido, Kiku y Heracles seguramente habían tenido alguna clase de discusión, y Angleterre como buen caballero que era no podía abandonar a su querido _amigo_. Es que no se daba cuenta que Kiku solo tenía ojos para el griego? _l'enfer!__!_ Y que había pasado entre el griego y el japonés? Era tan grave? Porque Arthur insistía con el japonés? Heracles que esperaba? Que Kiku llegara corriendo a sus brazos así como así?! Acaso él, Francis Bonnefoy no era suficiente para el Inglés?

Con todo esto pasando por su mente, una idea brilló como faro en la obscuridad dentro de la cabecita pervertida de Francis, y sin más se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a terminar con aquel absurdo problema. A su lado Arthur se alertó e intentó llamarlo, pero Francis caminó aun más decidido.

-_Excusez-moi…- _Francis se interpuso elegantemente entre a Sadiq y Heracles, quienes al instante dejaron de forcejear para mirar con desconcierto al galo- _Mon amour- _Se inclinó hacia Gracia ofreciéndole una solitaria rosa roja, sacada de quien sabe dónde -_ Veux-tu sortir avec moi un soir?_

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante, absolutamente todos los presentes miraban con asombro e incredulidad la escena, el más afectado parecía Arthur, quien momentáneamente se había olvidado del japonés y se había puesto de pie abruptamente. El griego parpadeó confundido un par de veces antes de responder algo.

_-__σεξ__;-_Preguntó sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza en su rostro, haciendo que varios países jadearan de la sorpresa, y provocándole un colapso mental a la pobre Hungría que se lamentó mil veces por no traer su cámara consigo.

-_O-oui… - _ Un ligero sonrojo cruzó su rostro, eso había sido demasiado directo.

_-εντάξει- _Se separó al instante del turco quien se había quedado en blanco, y acepto la rosa que le ofrecía el francés, y antes de que alguien reaccionara se había acercado hasta tomar una de las manos de Francis entre las suyas- _Casi no puedo esperar…- _Dijo regalándole una sonrisa sexy al rubio.

Hungría e Inglaterra casi se desmayan con aquel gesto, por diferentes razones claro está, Japón palideció repentinamente, y algunos otros países como Canadá y China habían dejado escapar un suspiro dramático, sin duda Grecia era el país con mayor actividad sexual por algo.

…

Luego de la inesperada intervención francesa, la reunión pudo continuar con normalidad, los únicos que parecían conmocionados eran Japón e Inglaterra, quienes desde su posición privilegiada a la derecha del galo podían ver las miradas de complicidad que Heracles le dedicaba de vez en cuando.

En cambio Francis no podía sentirse más afortunado, si bien Arthur parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, sin duda estaba disfrutando de su pequeña venganza; -_Una de cal por tantas de arena…_- se dijo a sí mismo, pensando en lo mucho que se esforzaba para tratar de conquistar al inglés y en todas las veces que había sido ignorado o rechazado cruelmente, porque lo creyeran o no, Francis siempre iba en serio cuando se trataba de Arthur.

En cuanto la reunión se dio oficialmente terminada por Ludwig, Arthur volteo inmediatamente hacia el francés.

_-What the hell are you doing!?- _Le reclamó en el tono más calmado que su caballerosidad le permito.

_-Moi?- _Respondió, sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras guardaba tranquilamente todos los papeles en su maletín Louis Vuitton, sabía que Angleterre se molestaba mucho cuando se sentía ignorado.

_-YES YOU! – _Su cara se había vuelto roja de ira y a su lado Kiku se encogió en su lugar- _Porque invitaste a salir a Grecia? Bloody Bastard! No te das cuenta de que….!_

-_Francis?- _Grecia se había acercado al escuchar al británico, quien al instante dejó de hablar- _Está todo bien?- _Les dedico una sonrisa, que el francés pudo identificar como incomoda, a los tres países.

_- Oui! Oui! Solo recogía mis cosas…-_ Dijo devolviéndole una media sonrisa al griego, por suerte los dos se entendían muy bien sin palabras- _Nos vamos ma chérie?_

-_Si…- _Respondió recuperando el tono calmado que lo caracterizaba- _Déjame ayudarte a llevar tus cosas…- _Inmediatamente cargo consigo el maletín del galo e inclusive Pierre voló desde el hombro de Francis hasta la cabeza de Heracles.

-_Merci! Eres todo un caballero…- _Francis le sonrió coquetamente, haciendo rabiar aún más al inglés. Grecia de devolvió una media sonrisa y los dos abandonaron por fin aquella sala de conferencias.

…

El camino de vuelta a la bella Francia fue casi en silencio, de vez en cuanto roto por algún comentario sobre el clima o la reciente reunión. Francis se dijo a si mismo que si Grecia no quería hablar del tema él no lo iba a presionar, además no era como si se pudiera quejar, iba a tener una magnífica velada con uno de los países más hermosos de Europa.

-_Adelante ma chérie, mi casa es tu casa- _Le dijo con un gesto elegante, invitándolo a pasar y Grecia lo siguió hasta el salón donde deposito con suavidad todas las cosas que traía. –_Merci,_ _ponte cómodo…_

_-Puedo dejar entrar a Perséfone?- _Pregunto acomodándose en uno de los sillones mientras acariciaba suavemente a Pierre.

_-Pegsefoné?- _Preguntó dándole su propio acento a la palabra.

_-Sí, nos ha estado siguiendo desde la reunión, pero como no sabía si a Francia le agradaban los gatos, no la invite a pasar… Prometo que no perseguirá a Pierre…- _Francis lo miro desconcertado, Heracles casi nunca preguntaba si sus gatos eran admitidos, él simplemente los llevaba a todos lados, así que la pregunta del griego le hizo ver que estaba actuando extraño, eso o que estaba algo nervioso de estar en su casa.

-_Oui, no hay ningún problema chérie…- _ Y como si lo hubiera escuchado una pequeña gatita mao egipcia, entro por la ventana más cercana y se acercó rápidamente a su dueño. Francia sonrió ante la imagen.- _Voy a empezar con los preparativos de la cena, enseguida vuelvo._

Dejó su abrigo en otro de los sillones y camino a la cocina se sujetó el cabello en una coleta baja mientras pensaba en los ingredientes que necesitaría, entrando a su moderna y elegante cocina buscó rápidamente el mejor de sus vinos, para hacer la espera de su invitado algo más amena, y justo cuando se disponía a servir un par de copas, un brazo lo sujeto firmemente de la cintura al tiempo que sintió la nariz del griego rozar sutilmente su cuello.

-_Vamos a la cama…- _Sintió cada palabra chocar sensualmente contra su cuello y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda.

-_Pero mon amour! Que hay de la cena romántica? Creí que querías el paquete completo!- _Bromeo un poco, y se giró a encarar al otro, algo que el griego no dudo en aprovechar para cerrar la poca distancia entre ellos con un beso lento y cargado de pasión, que movió todo el interior del galo.

_-Por favor…?- _Le pidió mirándolo intensamente con aquellos ojos verde olivo y con un tono suplicante en su voz. Y por toda respuesta Francia volvió a besarlo esta vez de forma más intensa.

…

Las horas habían pasado dentro de aquella habitación, Francis se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras admiraba a Heracles dormir profundamente abrazado de su cintura. Ambos estaban desnudos, y la respiración suave y acompasada de su acompañante lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera. Ahora recordaba por que Grecia era el país más activo sexualmente, era simplemente el amante perfecto. Era considerado, apasionado y certero, durante todo el tiempo se preocupó de cubrir cada centímetro de su piel con besos y caricias, se movía de modo que él se sintiera cómodo, ni una sola vez había pronunciado otro nombre que no fuera el suyo, se había entregado por completo a él y lo había sujetado contra su cuerpo de una forma que Francia ya había olvidado que era posible, y aunque generalmente prefería ser el activo, esa noche el galo dejó que Heracles le hiciera salvaje y apasionadamente el amor.

Porque algo tan bueno no podía ser llamado solo sexo, no señor, y vaya que él sabía del tema. Francia admitía ser un descarado en cuanto al sexo, lo hacia donde podía y con quien se lo pidiera. Nunca pensaba más allá del mero acto, no buscaba crear ningún tipo de lazo sentimental y eso lo dejaba muy claro al nunca quedarse a la mañana siguiente, y obviamente nunca decía ningún nombre, a todos les decía _chérie, mon petit, mon amour. _Era tan diferente al griego en ese aspecto. Incluso cuando creyó que el nombre del japonés saldría de aquellos labios lo único que escucho durante toda la noche fue su nombre, dicho de un modo que debería de estar prohibido.

Y allí estaba, pensando que fuera lo que fuera que hubiese pasado entre Japón y Gracia, muy en el fondo se alegraba de que hubiera pasado. Heracles dormía despreocupadamente a su lado, como si no hubiera dormido en días y Francia decidió, mientras se acomodaba para intentar dormir también, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le importaba estar ahí en la mañana siguiente.

…

Como era de esperarse su celular comenzó a sonar desde muy temprano, recordándole que si bien habían librado una, otra tormenta les esperaba hoy. Las tres primeras veces ignoró por completo el molesto sonido, pero para la cuarta vez sintió como el hombre a su lado se despertaba, estiraba aquel cuerpo perfecto y salía de la cama buscando el molesto aparato.

Francia se enderezó en la cama y se dedicó a observar aquella espalda y aquellos hombros perfectamente trabajados, el griego llegó hasta la mesilla donde estaba el celular, contempló unos segundos la pantalla, un "Arthur" seguido de un corazón, y luego se volvió a mirar a Francis, que por toda respuesta solo le dedico una sonrisa traviesa, el griego simplemente apagó el aparato y lo dejó de nuevo donde estaba, para luego girarse y volver a su lugar entre las sabanas. Sin perder tiempo se acurruco de nuevo contra el rubio, quien lo recibió gustoso. Volvieron a dormir una hora más hasta que Pierre entro cantando en la habitación, haciendo su función de despertador. Hoy tenían de nuevo reunión y si no comenzaban a alistarse ambos llegarían tarde de nuevo.

-_Chérie, es ya es hora, Allemagne estará muy molesto si no llegamos a tiempo.- _Por toda respuesta el aludido se apretó más contra su cuerpo. – _Anda, ya es el último día…_

_-Mmmmh no quiero ir…- _dijo en un tono infantil, mientras depositaba un beso entre los cabellos rubios del galo.

-_Y crees que yo sí?- _Una risa ligera escapo de sus labios- _Angleterre debe de estar tan molesto! Ni siquiera me dejara intentar explicarle algo!- _Iba a reír de nuevo cuando notó que Heracles desviaba la mirada ante la mención del inglés, Francis se reprimió mentalmente antes de continuar- _Además creo que tú y yo podríamos aprovechar esas horas en algo mejor…_

Intentó corregir su desliz pasando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del otro país y el griego sonrió provocadoramente ante la insinuación.

-_Yo también tengo unas ideas en mente… aunque no creo que a Ludwig le guste la idea de que su expositor y tema principal de las conferencias no esté presente…_

_-Merdé…- _La sonrisa del galo brilló con resignación - _Ni hablar entonces, que te parece si me doy un baño rápido, y luego mientras tú te bañas, preparo el desayuno?_

_-Mmm… y que tal si nos bañamos juntos?- _Respondió al tiempo que besaba uno de los hombros del rubio.

_-Ahhh~! Pero creí que creías llegar a la reunión…- _Y simplemente se besaron de nuevo.

…

Al final habían perdido más tiempo del que tenían, habían desayunados juntos y luego de mucho debatir el griego se había bañado primero mientras Francis buscaba algo de ropa para prestarle a su invitado, que si bien tenía más o menos su misma complexión, era unos quince centímetros más alto que él.

Cuando Heracles salió de bañarse con solo una pequeña toalla atada en su cintura, el francés tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y correr rumbo al baño con una erección mal disimulada y una ligera hemorragia nasal.

Heracles se vistió con la ropa que el francés le había dejado sobre la cama recién tendida, le había elegido un Armani negro con una camisa blanca, que parecía muy nueva, calcetines negros y unos bonitos zapatos del mismos color, incluso le había dejado un paquete sin abrir de ropa interior, pero no había ningún indicio de alguna corbata. El griego comenzó a vestirse con aquella ropa tan inusual para él, y se sorprendió al encontrar todo a su medida, bueno quizá la camisa era un poco ajustada, pero igual le sentaba muy bien.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de abrocharle, el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar.

-_Francis…-_ le llamó y pudo escuchar un pesado suspiro sobre el sonido del agua corriendo.

_-Puedes atender chérie?_

-_Me haré cargo…_

Y sin más salió acomodando su cabello en dirección a la sala. Se tomó su tiempo para llegar y el timbre volvió a sonar esta vez más insistente, abrió la puerta para toparse con la segunda tormenta. Arthur le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa mezclada con un odio ciego y a su lado Kiku le dio una mirada herida que poco a poco se hizo más cristalina.

_-Esperamos no estar interrumpiendo nada…-_ Inglaterra parecía querer golpearlo, pero simplemente se limitó a mirarlo de arriba abajo, tanto él como el japonés habían notado que aquel traje era prestado.-_ Donde esta? _

Heracles no dijo nada simplemente, se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar. El rubio rápidamente se adentró en la casa buscando al galo, dejándoles un incómodo silencio a Grecia y Japón.

...

Francis se vistió a toda velocidad con el traje gris y la camisa celeste que había elegido para ese día. Conocía a Arthur lo suficiente para saber que no se iba a quedar sentado tranquilamente a esperarlo. En cuanto abrió la puerta del baño se topó con aquellos ojos esmeraldas llenos de ira, y aun secando su cabello con la toalla, salió a enfrentar los gritos y los reclamos que sabía, estaban por comenzar.

...

Mientras tanto en la sala Heracles trataba por todos los medios esquivar aquella mirada herida que le pedía en completo silencio comenzar a dar explicaciones. Paseó la vista por todas las pinturas y decoraciones de la estancia, hasta que se topó con aquel enorme reloj de pared, que le indicó que tenía poco menos de diez minutos para salir o llegaría tarde de nuevo.

-_Debo irme…-_ comentó acomodando el cuello de su saco, aun sin mirar al japonés.

-_Heracles-san…!_

_-Por favor dile a Inglaterra que si lo desea, hablaré con él después de la reunión…- _Recogió el sencillo maletín donde llevaba lo de la reunión y se dispuso a salir.

-_Chotto matte kudasai! __Ore…- _Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera completar la oración la pequeña mao egipcia saltó desde un mueble cercano hasta los pies de su dueño.

-_Ahí estabas, es hora de irnos…- _Se agacho para subirla hasta su hombro izquierdo.

-_Perusepone-chan?- _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el pequeño animal maulló en reconocimiento a su nombre, nombre que el mismo japonés le había elegido. El griego se volvió por fin a encararlo.

-_Ha venido por su cuenta…- _Explicó y no pudo evitar suavizar su tono de voz al mirar las gruesas lágrimas que habían comenzado a recorrer aquellas mejillas de porcelana.- _Discúlpame Kiku-san, en verdad me tengo que ir…_

_..._

En la otra habitación, el inglés seguía maldiciendo a todos los antepasados de Francis, mientras que éste hacia uso de toda su paciencia para intentar explicar lo sucedido sin comenzar a gritar también, esta vez Inglaterra estaba totalmente fuera de sí e incluso lo había abofeteado, la actitud calmada del galo solo lo hacía rabiar más.

Y justo cuando habían comenzado a forcejear, el pequeño Pierre había entrado al cuarto volando erráticamente, aleteando muy fuerte y pillando para llamarles la atención. Las dos naciones lo miraron confundidas por unos segundos antes de que un portazo en la puerta principal se escuchara, ambos europeos compartieron una mirada rápida antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la salida de la casa.

Nada más al salir se toparon con Kiku que aun llorando, se aferraba con todas su fuerzas a una de las mangas del elegante traje que llevaba el griego, mientras este, dándole completamente la espalda, había elevado la mirada centrando toda su atención en el cielo francés.

-_O-onegai…_

_-Kiku!- _Arthur hizo el intento de acercarse pero la firmeza con la que Francis lo sujetó, le impidió moverse.

-_Kiku-san…_

_-Onegai Heracles-san! Gomen'nasai...- _El japonés se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas sollozando.

El inglés dejó de luchar contra el agarre que lo detenía, y el griego dejó caer todo lo que cargaba antes de derrumbarse y volverse a abrazar a Japón. Francis sintió un nudo en la garganta y deshizo su contacto con Inglaterra.

_- Gomen'nasai…- _Seguía implorando el asiático entre los brazos del griego, que intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-_Escúchame Kiku-san, no tienes que pedirme disculpas…- _Se separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- _La culpa es mía, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ti y para mi nación. Sé que te descuide, pero entiéndeme, no tengo dinero ni ninguna otra clase de recursos, he perdido a mi gobierno y mis ciudadanos están pasando hambre y pobreza…- _Todos escuchaban en silencio sus declaraciones- _Por eso comencé a ausentarme, tuve que rechazar todas tus invitaciones, sabes que amo todos tus festivales y celebraciones, pero no podía asistir, me han prohibido salir de Europa, no podía…!- _Cerró con fuerza sus puños y agachó la cabeza- _No puedo permitirme ninguna clase de lujos mientras que sé que mi pueblo sufre de toda clase de carencias! Incluso Veneciano y Romano se han encargado amablemente de la mayoría de mis gatos… Te he extrañado tanto! No tenía ni un maldito euro para comprar el pasaje, trabajé y tendré que seguir trabajando de sol a sol para pagarle a Ludwig todo lo que me ha prestado. _–Hizo una pausa para mirar directamente a los ojos a Kiku, quien había dejado de llorar-_ Cuando Iván se enteró, me dejó viajar en el transiberiano a cambio de fabricar también para él y cuando por fin logro alcanzarte, cuando al fin pude ir por ti como solía hacerlo antes de cada reunión, me recibes besándote con otro delante de mi… _

Tanto Kiku como Arthur bajaron la mirada y por unos segundos el griego miró intensamente solo a Francia. Francis sentía que aquella mirada lo quemaba por dentro y también apartó la vista. El griego se levantó llevándose consigo al asiático.

-_Inglaterra tiene razón, yo no te merezco, no tengo nada que ofrecerte… - _Acarició lentamente la cara del pelinegro borrando cualquier rastro de llanto que aun quedara- _Y en este momento no puedo luchar por ti, mucho menos contra otro país de la Unión Europea, bueno, si es que logro seguir formando parte de ella…-_Sonrió amargamente antes de continuar- _Mi nación me necesita, mi pueblo me necesita…_

_-Heracles-san…_

_-Te amo…- _Dijo juntando su frente con la del menor, cerrando su ojos y sorprendiendo a todos con su tono sincero-_ Pero en este momento no soy digno de ti, tú debes estar con alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, si Inglaterra es el indicado yo no voy a interponerme…- _Se alejó totalmente del asiático que en ese momento parecía totalmente desolado y se acercó con decisión a donde estaban los europeos.- _Inglaterra, cuando logre recuperarme, aceptare con mucho gusto a tener un duelo con usted._

Arthur tembló de arriba abajo e inesperadamente, una lagrima traicionera surcó el rostro del francés. Ahora lo entendía todo, Arthur había estado portándose amable debido que estaba contento porque todo le estaba saliendo bien con japonés, y él, bueno jamás sería capaz de decirle tan sincera y abiertamente sus sentimientos a inglés, y claro que no podía esperar nada perecido de Arthur, menos ahora.

-_Francia, muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme.- _Dijo dedicándole una leve reverencia.- _En cuanto llegue a casa me encargaré de hacerte llegar tu ropa._

_-_ _El traje es tuyo, consérvalo…- _ Se secó rápidamente la cara y le sonrió galantemente- _Gracias a ti por una de las mejores veladas que he tenido en siglos._

_-Gracias… -_Le sonrio de igual manera- _Ahora me retiro, dudo que el segundo préstamo me lo den solo por simpatía…- _Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Kiku se desmorono de nuevo e inmediatamente Arthur corrió a su lado. Dejando solo a Francia, que al entender de golpe todo, tomó una decisión.

...

_-Heracles!- _Cerro la puerta de su casa con llave y corrió a alcanzarlo. El griego se volvió rápidamente, Francis lo había llamado por su nombre, nada de _chérie, mon petit, mon amour._- _Si no te molesta, puedo acompañarte?_

_-Sería un placer mon amoure…- _Francis se rió abiertamente de su intento de francés y un sonrojo coloreo las mejillas del moreno.

-_Tendremos que practicar bastante ese acento!_

Volvió a reír y el griego le dedico una media sonrisa. Tal vez las tormentas eran buenas después de todo.


End file.
